


Years Past

by booklovingsloths



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Idk I was bored in English and had this stuck in my head, The writing is kinda messy cause I just quickly wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklovingsloths/pseuds/booklovingsloths
Summary: Feyre Archeron and Rhysand di Angelo meet again in a coffee shop for the first time in three years after Rhys broke her heart and left the very next day.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Years Past

I spun a paintbrush in my hand, scanning my work, a painting that inspiration had struck so hard for that I couldn’t resist painting it right away and Alis and Ressina had thankfully understood and let me take the day off. To be fair they still were tiptoeing around me after the Tamlin incident—even if it had been seven months—and were just glad I _was painting again._ And honestly this was the closest in months I felt to being myself.

I scanned the painting once more and put down the paint brush. It was messy but I supposed if I was hardly neat myself I couldn’t expect my painting to be all pert and pretty.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. 5 pm. I almost laughed at myself; no wonder none of my friends trusted me to take care of myself—I hadn’t eaten all day. I grumbled under my breath and got my keys preparing to drive to a local cafe even thought I probably had a paint smear on my face. I was too tired to care.

***

***

I sipped my coffee as I plopped down in my seat and felt at peace. Coffee shops were always my favorite; it was a place that was loud but quiet and had a lively energy around it.

I stared outside and made a motion for my phone only to not feel it. I frowned and looked down at my hand only to see it was missing. I spun around in my chair and froze.

No. It couldn’t be. I didn’t wanna believe it.

There had to be some sort of mistake because Rhys—her Rhys was smiling down at her twisting her phone in her hand. I gaped at him and he raised his eyebrows. “Hello Feyre Darling.”

I don’t know how long it was until I responded, scowling. “What?”

He let out a dark chuckle. “Three years and that’s all you say?” I didn’t respond but I scanned the room and noticed everyone watching us. He noticed the look. “Cmon then, follow me.” He reached out a hand to offer me and I frowned at him, getting up by myself and following him into the study. There was an unfamiliar blonde woman there who was absolutely gorgeous and two tall men who were looking at me curiously.

I just furrowed my eyebrows and whipped my head at _him._ We stared at each other for a few minutes, I had forgotten—no had chosen to not remember—how beautiful he was. He was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen.

_What must it be like to grow up that beautiful?_

The room quieted for as I finally opened my mouth to speak. I glared at him. “What?” I demanded. “Do you want me to throw another pair of shoes at you? What do you want with me?”   
  
The men in the corner choked and Rhys’s lips twitched in amusement. “I wouldn’t put it past you, darling.” His eyes scanned my face, noting the purple smudges under my eyes and the dark circles undoubtedly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. “What.” I asked again.

“What?” He repeated softly, almost like a challenge, his gaze searing into me. I huffed. The prick-

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what, Feyre.” 

Like you love me. I wanted to say. But I didn’t. I sighed through my nose and didn’t respond and he looked crestfallen at that. I couldn’t do this today. Not today. All the fresh energy she felt today crumbled and she felt that despairing pit of nothingness again—she had to leave. Now. She felt a rising panic build up inside of her. I vaguely noted the two men and the woman silently speaking to each other with their expressions. _Who was she?_ I squeezed my eyes shut and blocked them out. The blonde woman looked between the two of us as if trying to decipher our emotions but I didn’t move a muscle in my face as a I moved to the door.

“Wait.” I paused at the desperate plea, ignoring my rising hysteria. I faced to look at him, a silent question etched in my face—and expression I quickly changed and started opening the door. 

“Bye Rhys.” I nudged past the two men, who moved to guard the door. They let me pass but not before looking at me with wonder and I walked past them assuming an air of finality and wariness. I willed myself not to let myself look back, tears threatening to form in my eyes.

And maybe history does have a way of repeating its self. Accept this time I wasn’t the one being left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus points if you catch the lyric from Gold Rush ;)  
> Anyways this probably sucks cause I wrote it in 30 mins during English class but yeah! XD


End file.
